


A Succubi's Draining Experience

by Skullossal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Absorption, Asset Theft, Breast Expansion, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Sitting, Growth, Hourglass Expansion, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Size Difference, Size Draining, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullossal/pseuds/Skullossal
Summary: A Succubus shows her young protégé the real way to 'Level-up'.
Kudos: 7





	A Succubi's Draining Experience

Xly’thia squeezed the twitching member of her vanquished opponent. A groan emerged from the defeated adventurer beneath her; it sounded like a mix between pleasure and fear. The buxom succubus smiled.

Her forked tongue coiled forth, lapping up the pearlescent remnants of her opponent’s most recent ‘offering’. His taste was satisfactory. But she needed more. The human was foolish enough to invade the demon lord’s castle; therefore, he knew the consequences of failure.

The lavender-skinned succubus redoubled her efforts. After some coercing, her adversary’s semi-soft member grew stiff in her hands once more. Then, the punishment continued.

Xly’thia pet the length of the adventurer’s undersized shaft, teasing forth pathetic moans in response to her expert touch. Once again, a spray of semen erupted from the cock in short, violent spurts. The succubi’s demonic eyes flickered, glowing brighter. The bountiful offering pleased her.

Xly’thia sat up, allowing her prey a moment’s respite from the unending onslaught of pleasure. A warm curtain of white goo tattooed her chest, oozing down the curves of perfect EE-cup breasts.

Many monsters roamed these lands. Xly’thia was one of them; Xly’thia was a Succubus: Her hyper-feminine visage inspired unnatural lust and terror in mortals; her voluptuous physique made sinners out of even the most chaste of nuns. She turned and eyed the unaffected companion beside her.

“I missed your last question, my dear.” Xly’thia apologized. “What were you saying?”

“I was asking about our role, Mistress.” Lilith repeated. The young pink succubus took a deep breath, then bobbed her head down the length of her victim. She managed to look thoughtful as she deepthroated her way to the hilt of a formidable 11-inch cock.

“Awo ‘um omway awwnwoa guh fwu wevwol op?” she inquired.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, apprentice.”

Lilith rolled her eyes. Plush, velvet lips released their prey with a wet ‘pop’. Suspended tendrils of aphrodisiac drool created a lewd cobweb between the cock and her chin. Lilith cupped her hand, catching the thick slime. She continued stroking the throbbing shaft, using the natural lubricant of her saliva to push her moaning victim to even greater heights of pleasure.

“I said,” Lilith repeated, “How come only adventurers level up?”

Xly’thia’s spaded tail teased the air as she repositioned her complacent quarry. Satisfied, she enveloped her adventurer’s face beneath the plump breadth of her lavender derriere.

“Whatever do you mean?” she sighed, grinding against her toy’s face.

“How come we don’t? Level up, I mean?”

“Ah.”

Both succubi leaned forward, 69’ing their captive adventurers with perverse expertise.

“We- succubi- have a- technique.” Xly’thia explained, speaking in the intervals between bouts of full-force fellatio. “Would you like to learn it?”

“Please, mistress!”

“Watch closely; mine is a particularly weak specimen, so I doubt he will have much to offer.”

Xly’thia ceased her oral crucible, opting to run her thumb in small circles around the glans of her hapless partner. She concentrated.

The adventurer beneath Xly’thia suddenly quivered. A faint purple glow enveloped his crotch. His cock was softening. Lillith peered closer. No; not softening: Shrinking.

Four inches became three inches, and then two only a few seconds later. The adventurer groaned as his tool reduced even further. Purple energy escaped from his now-minuscule nub, flowing into Xly’thia’s toned abdomen.

A pulse rocked the experienced succubi’s arousing figure. Her thighs engorged, swelling thicker. Her firm ass grew plush, pillowing out to double its previous size. Nub-like horns inched higher as her body shot upwards, gaining a full foot of height.

Xly’thia sighed, riding the final wave of growth. Exploratory hands cupped the new swell of her GG-cup tits: Lillith watched as those hands moved down to her mentor’s narrow waist, finally reaching the over-exaggerated hips of her 6’5” frame.

“We succubi don’t level up on our own; Instead, we steal levels from our opponents.” The curve-encumbered daemonette sighed. Her appraising eyes glanced to down the awestruck Lillith.

“Now, would you like to try?”

“Yes, Mistress Xly’thia!”

“Good answer. Now; try to do the same. The spell should come naturally.”

Lilith sighed, scrunching her impish face in concentration. The impressive 11-inch member before her began to glow. Like before, a strange energy, this time pink, flowed from the man’s lengthy cock.

Lilith quivered. Her B-cup bust pumped a size larger.

The cock shrunk slightly. One inch down; Ten inches remained.

Her hips plumped outwards, flaring wider with soft, padded love handles.

Nine inches remained.

The cock trembled and spewed pink energy faster.

Eight inches.

She clenched her glutes, sensing, but not seeing, a steady influx of growth behind her.

Seven.

Lillith shot upwards, matching Xly’thia in height. She grinned, looking her master in the eye.

Six.

A strong pulse of magic radiated Lillith tits. Her bust tripled in size, spilling into the warmth of Xly’thia’s outstretched hands.

Five.

Less than half the cock remained. The rest resided in the ever-larger swells of Lillith’s evolving curves. The young succubi shuddered, overwhelmed by the influx of perverted energy. She had to keep going.

Four.

Lillith felt her horns. Foot-long points curved upwards, now rivaling those of demon princes. 

Xly’thia raised an impressed eyebrow.

Three.

The succubi apprentice rocketed upwards in a violent burst of voluptuous growth. Soon, her arcing horns scraped the room’s 12-foot ceiling.

Two.

Lillith felt off-balance. Why was she leaning backwards? She turned, examining her rear for the first time. A world-smothering mountain of ass ballooned out from her backside, giving her figure a hyper-exaggerated pear-shape. Even her enormous mezzanine of KK-cup tits couldn't compare.

One.

Lillith reached the end: The small, defeated cock sputtered like a snake spewing out its final death-rattle. The flow of energy faded.

An 11-foot siege-engine of sex released her spell. 

“Who knew leveling up could be this fun?” Lilith giggled, teasing her cleavage into an enticing canyon of quaking tit-flesh.

Xly’thia smiled. “A good start, young one. Maybe next time I’ll show you what the actual limits of growth are.”

The lavender temptress nudged the two adventurers to their feet. The men staggered upwards, emasculated but alive.

“You have been drained of everything useful. Take your belongings and flee back to your pathetic lives, foolish mortals. Your cocks will return to normal. Eventually.”

The wobbly-kneed adventurers groaned, supporting each other’s weight in order to stand. The defeated pair stumbled off into the distance, fading from view.

For a moment, all was silent.

“I have another question Mistress.” Lilith said.

“Speak, child.”

“Do you think the adventurers we fight lose... on purpose?”

Xly’thia smiled. She gave her apprentice’s immense, overgrown booty an appreciative slap. Erotic ripples of fat and cellulite wobbled across the vast pink expanse of her colossal posterior

“Now, now, my Dear; What ever gave you that idea?”

Fin.


End file.
